Of The Ashes
by Tha Shadow 750
Summary: Harry Potter. Chosen One. Boy Who Lived. Boy who died.  What happens when Harry Potter dies inside the Chamber of Secrets? What of Sirius? Of the prophecy? Of the special secret of his scar?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Harry felt as the Basilisk's poison seeped through his body. Tom stood over him laughing.

"Thought you could win?" Tom asked, his voice soft and taunting. "Not a chance."

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry spat as the venom started taking effect. "You really shouldn't of done that." He rose shakily to his feet.

"Really?" Tom asked, his voice full of mocking curiosity, "Why ever not?"

"Because-" Harry stammered out, "-no one fucks with me."

And with the last of his strength he ripped the fang out of his shoulder and slammed it into the book. Ink spurting everywhere and Tom's pain-filled screaming blurred in and out of vision as Harry felt, and saw, the blackness envelope him. Then there was nothing, no pain, no Tom Riddle, no Basilisk's venom, just emptiness. But there, on the edge of his hearing was a sound, the most beautiful sound. As the sound grew louder the source reviled itself, a Phoenix. Only this was the most beautiful, awe-inspiring and, dangerous, phoenix Harry had ever seen. It's wings and body were a flame, except there was no body, just flame. As it grew closer Harry blinked in surprise, it was massive. The phoenix landed and turned to face Harry.

"_Do not fear, young one. I come in peace." _It spoke into Harry's mind. It's voice commanded respect, no, it's voice forced respect. No one could hear a voice like that and not respect the speaker.

"_You died. You should not of died. Beware Harry Potter, your path will be dangerous. You will be reborn. And like a newborn you will be naked and defenceless at first. Take care Harry Potter, for now it is time to return to the living."_

The phoenix's flames grew and engulfed Harry. They didn't hurt, but they still stung. A particularly painful jolt forced his eyes open and even in this disoriented state he could tell two things, he was no longer in the Chamber of Secrets and he was naked. Damn that "god" was being literal. "Wait... god?" The trail of thought was rather suddenly cut off when the doors in front of him opened and water poured in. He had to think fast or die. Harry wasn't exceptionally bright, not like Hermione, but he had a knack for doing the impossible. So when a bubble-head charm appeared around him he wasn't surprised, even though such charm wasn't taught for a few years yet. Not to mention that he'd done so wandlessly.

The pressure crushed in on him, threatening to kill him. He had to get rid of this water. Glancing around he spotted a lever, above it faded gold words read "Emergency Draining Controls". Harry swam to it and, with effort, pulled down the lever. Nothing happened. Shit. Next to the lever a screen flickered on. It read "Airlock seal broken." Well that was just great. Oh well, at least there was only one way to go. He swam up the stairs and around the corner, under a partially closed door and up some more stairs. It was almost fun, if it weren't for the crushing pressure. Then he came face to face with the problem. The airlock door had buckled and the central piece was missing. Praying it'd work, Harry concentrated on the word "Repairo" and waved his hand. Two things happened. On one hand the door straightened out and the central piece flew back into position. On the other, his bubble-head charm failed. He tried and failed to get it to return. Tried again. Failed. Now running out of oxygen and panicking madly, Harry swam as fast as he could back down stairs. Halfway down the second set of steps he let out a breath despite himself. Suddenly he was in front of the lever. He grasped at it and forced it down. He smiled as the water started to drain away, then he blacked out.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

_"She's conscious Brigid! She's conscious!"_

_"All right, put her under whilst I attempt to merge the DNA of the little one and the slug."_

_..._

_"Hello? Can you here me? Hello?"_

_"Hello?" Harry called back. Only it wasn't his voice, it was the voice of a young girl._

_"Good, no signs of mental trauma. The operation was a complete success."_

_A crash. Gunfire. Screams. The table falls infront of her. People moving about. The door shutting. The cold._

_..._

_"Little one! Are you okay?"_

_"Where- Where am I?" Harry heard himself reply in that same girl's voice._

_"Hmm, loss of memory. This could be, useful. Your name is Lily Evans, and you're in Rapture. Tell me little one, would you like to see your family?"_

_..._

_"Thank you Heir Evans, thank you for saving the little one."_

_"I'll raise her as my own."_

Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

_Footsteps, coming closer. Two sets, one small on very large. Stopping... Where were they? Right next him. Great, time to open our eyes. _Two figures stood over him, a small girl with glowing yellow eyes and a very tatty dress and a massive, hulking... thing.

"Look daddy, it's an angel! I can see the light coming from his belly! Wait, he's still breathing. Don't worry, he'll be an angel soon enough."

As they walked away the darkness re-encompassed him.

"Daddy? Daddy wake up. It's time to play." Standing above him was another little girl, only her dress was a lot cleaner. Groggily, Harry stood up. As he looked around him he froze. It was obvious where the water had come from now. Taking up most of one wall was a series of massive windows. But that wasn't what made him freeze. Outside the window was an impossible sight. Before him loomed a massive city complete with neon signs, on what appeared to be the bottom of the ocean.

**A/N: This is a lot harder than expected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry wandered up through the deserted areas, following the lead of the little girl It was when he was ascending a particularly long set of stairs he heard it. An odd squelching sound and a man's voice. Suddenly the little girl he'd been following screamed. He ran up the stairs to see a truly bizarre sight. The girl he was following was stood over a corpse, a weird needle with what looked like a vial of blood in hand and a hideous looking man advancing menacingly on her with a broken pipe.

Harry felt anger well up inside of him, this man _dared_ to attack an unarmed child? His magic rushed through him and he instinctively raised his hand. The man began to lift into the air and started shouting. The man caught Harry's eye and then whitened and started struggling harder against the invisible force keeping him in the air. Coldly, Harry sweep his hand to the right and the man flew into the far side wall with a sickening crunch. A sharp pain on the back of his head knocked Harry to the floor. As he fell he twisted so he was facing his attacker, another deformed man. Harry threw out his arms and the man flew straight up, his neck snapping as it hit the ceiling. Harry skidded as he impacted the ground, only stopping when he impacted a trash can, with his head. Unfortunately all the head injuries were simply to much and Harry blacked out.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"_Lilly! There's a letter here for you!"_

"_Coming mum! Just hang on a minute!"_

"_And a postcard! Although I've never heard of 'Rapture'!"_

_He dropped what he was doing and ran to the kitchen._

"_What does it say? What does it say?"_

"_It's says you've been accepted to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'-"_

_He stopped listening and grabbed the postcard off the table. For some reason the name Rapture rung a bell. On the front was a beautiful underwater city with fish swimming in between all the buildings. Odd, apart from what was already printed on, the postcard was completely blank._

"_Look at this! Is this some kind of joke? Wands? Cauldrons? 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 1..._

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"Rise and shine daddy, the angels are calling! Here, daddy's no good without his drink!"

The little girl handed him a vial of what looked suspiciously like blood. On the end of the vial was a dummy cap. Harry reached out for the vial, wincing at the friction burns on his shoulder blades and his throbbing head. Slowly he sucked on the vial, the stuff even tasted like blood. Without warning his insides burnt so hotly he could swear he was on fire. Still, he should drink it all. If it was some kind of healing potion it might not work if he didn't drink it all. Suddenly the fire lessened and the pain in his back had gone, along with his throbbing head.

"Daddy's all better now!" The little girl declared happily. "Come on mister, the angels are waiting!"

The little girl happily lead him through a couple of rooms and a underwater sky-bridge, skipping all the way. Suddenly the little girl stilled. Ahead were a group of deformed people, some had handguns whilst others had makeshift melee weapons. Harry's hopes suddenly dropped, last time he'd accidentally called upon his magic, he doubted he could do it again. Still, maybe he could sneak around them.

"Hey look, it's one of them Little Sisters!"

Or not. A bullet whizzed past his ear as one of the ones with a handgun took a shot. He could hear a guy running towards his left, dragging a lead pipe. He jumped and went to swing the pipe but Harry raised his hand a caught it. He placed another hand and started to swing. The guy went first, flying into one of his companions feet first. The lead pipe soon followed sending a 'leadhead' to the ground. These guys were little more than thugs, those with guns were a bigger threat, however. Taking a deep breath he ran forwards and tackled into one of the leadheads. Before his foe could orientate himself Harry slipped round behind him and squeezed his gun arm hard enough to crack the bone. A shot fire as the leadhead's hand automatically contracted and another leadhead fell. He pushed his hostage towards the last leadhead who, having seen the leadhead stumbling towards him take out one of his own, open fired. One leadhead was left, along with two of the more thuggish ones. Harry's vision slowed as the remaining leadhead fired. He could see the bullet spinning towards him. Instinctually he reached out to the bullet, grabbing it with his magic, spun and released. His perspective of time righted itself and he saw the final leadhead go down. The thuggish ones had already set off, however, and were fast approaching from opposite sides. Just at the last minute Harry threw himself forward, a sickening crunching sound meeting his ears as the last opponents took each other out.

Harry searched their bodies, finding a few interesting things. A hypodermic needle full of an electric blue substance, a medkit, some bandages and ammo for a handgun. Suddenly the little girl ran over to him.

"Look daddy, angels!" She then started extracting blood from one of the corpses. Suddenly his actions caught up with him and he felt queasy, he'd drank blood and killed these people. He sank to the ground and waited for the adrenaline rush to stop. Next thing he knew, he was asleep.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"_Use your opponent's size and strength against them. If they charge you, get them low. Let momentum do it's thing and throw them behind you. Remember, you are the unmoved mover, the pivot of the see-saw. Another helpful tip, if they run onto your fist fast, you might as well of punched 'em just as hard."_

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

When he awoke, the little girl was sat next to him.

"Daddy was sleeping for soo long and I was bored. Come on daddy, I want to play with the angels! This way!"

Groggily Harry stood up and followed her out of the room. In the next room was several screens and a camera. Suddenly the screens flickered to life.

"Damn security, been on the blink ever since Minerva Den went down." A voice muttered before a picture formed. "Hey kid, the name's MacGuyver, Owen MacGuyver. Looks like you could do with some help, and some clothes."

Harry looked down and blushed when he realised he was still completely naked.

"Don't worry kid, I'll send some supplies through the pneumo."

A sound of rushing air alerted Harry to a cylindrical shaped device. Opening the door on it he found a bundle. As he pulled it out it, unravelled to reveal a bland white t-shirt and blue jeans dropping two objects in the process.

"Hey, careful with that kid, you're gonna need it in a bit!"

Harry pulled the clothes on and bent down to look at the objects. The first was obviously a radio. The second, however, was less obvious. It was a vial with a syringe attached and a weird red coloured liquid with darker patches floating about inside it.

"Now then kid, I'm going to be betting this is the first time you've spliced up, right?"

"Uh... spliced?"

"Miracle of medical science kiddo. Basically it rewrites your DNA to give you specific abilities, kinda like superpowers."

Harry looked hesitantly at the jar, before putting it away in his new backpack.

"Do what you like with it kid, but it's gonna be needed up ahead."

Harry walked out of the only other door in the room, the little girl following.

"That Little Sister with you then?"

"Little Sister?"

"That girl you got with you. She's a gatherer of ADAM."

"ADAM?"

"Jesus kid, where've you been living? You're in Rapture and you've never heard of ADAM?"

"I don't know, one minute I was fighting a fifty foot snake, the next I wake up here."

"Riight. So, ADAM. Remember what I said about rewriting your DNA? It's ADAM that does that. That's all you need to know."

Harry stopped, in front of him the floor dropped away further than he could see.

"See you're gonna need that Plasmid."

"Plasmid?"

"It's what we call those super-power giving vials."

"Ah right. Okay, so what do I do?"

"Take the syringe and extract the solution from the bottle. Okay, now find a vein, make sure it's not a major one though. This next bit's going to hurt, sorry kid. Insert the needle into the vein, now depress the plunger."

Harry pressed down on the plunger and immediately felt his conscience fading. He managed to pull the syringe out before fainting.

**A/N: And yet, this one was relatively easy. I'm open to comments, complaints and suggestions so feel free to review, would you kindly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You awake kid?"

Harry sat up. Damn that'd hurt.

"You okay? First time splicing's a real bitch, but it'll be better now onwards."

He looked around and spotted the security camera.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"Easy now kid. I wasn't lying, you'll be needing that. Want proof? Look forward."

Harry jumped as he noticed the edge of the floor, dangerously close.

"Now then, that there was a Teleport Plasmid. But the name's no good if you can't use it now. You ready to learn?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay now, see the other end of what was the corridor? Focus on that."

Harry squinted, there wasn't much left. Just a bit of flooring covered by a yellow carpet with a central red stripe and another door.

"Right, now close your eyes but keep that image in your head. Now then, picture yourself there."

In his mind Harry could see a figure take form on the other side of the 'room'.

"Now here's the bit you'll have to figure out on your own, will yourself into that space."

Harry heard a weird clanking sound to his right and then the portable radio came to life.

"Well done kiddo! Now you can open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes, then blinked. Infront of him was the door head been picturing. He turned around and sure enough, the massive gap was behind him.

"Now then, save having your Little Sister carry everything you left behind, as you become more confident try taking stuff with you."

Next his Little Sister started jumping.

"Daddy! Daddy! You did it! I'm going to tell the other girls I have the best daddy! Here's your toy back!"

Harry picked up the pistol and put it in his pocket, making sure the safety was on.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"Hold up there kid. You hear that?"

Harry stopped and listened. A low grunting sound caught his attention.

"That's a Big Daddy, they're the protectors of the Little Sisters. Now then, normally I'd say ignore it, but I don't think he's gonna take to kindly to you have her with you. Check the nearest Pneumo, I'll send you something with a little more kick."

Somewhere to his left, a soft whooshing sound caught his attention. Following his ears, he went through a door into a long corridor. At the far end of the corridor a man was rummaging through the Pneumo.

"Um, Owen? There's someone going through the Pneumo."

"God damn it! Okay, you're going to have to take out that splicer. Feel up to it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Haha, nope! Good luck."

Harry raised the pistol and fired, clipping the splicer on the leg. The splicer turned around, revelling a shotgun in hand. It ran at him babbling incoherently. Harry fired again, catching it in the chest but not bringing it down. The splicer was dangerously close now, especially with that shotgun. Harry took a deep breath before closing his eyes and focusing on the spot behind the splicer. He opened his eyes to see the back of the splicer's head. Without hesitation, he brought the pistol down, cracking the man's skull. He forced the man around, grabbed the shotgun and fired it twice into his chest. He rifled through the man's pockets, man he had a lot of money. Sticking his hand in the Pneumo, Harry pulled out several shotgun bucks, golden in colour.

"Owen, what's this?"

"Well the golden bucks are called Electro Bucks, they're very useful against Big Daddies. They electrify the enemy which stuns them as well."

Harry check the area. The Bid Daddy was in a theatre whilst Harry himself was in the scaffolding above. It didn't have a gun so Harry had some time to shoot it, but that drill could do a lot of damage if it got in range. Deciding on his course of action, Harry pulled out his pistol and fired. The Big Daddy's lights turned red and it roared. Harry continued firing and it ran off. A few seconds later it was thundering up the stairs to Harry. He pulled out his shotgun and fired off an Electro Buck into it. Reload. Fire again. Repeat. Harry ran out of shells. Not having time to reload, he glanced downwards before teleporting. Safely on the ground he reloaded. With a roar the Big Daddy broke out of its paralysis and jumped down to meet Harry. He focused, trying to teleport back up to the scaffolding. Suddenly he felt drained and worse, he was still on the ground. The Big Daddy charged and back handed him into the wall. Something snapped and pain shot through his body. Grasping the shotgun he fired the remaining loaded bucks into the Big Daddy, bringing it to the ground.

"Owen," Harry gasped, "Why couldn't I teleport?"

"You probably ran out of EVE. It'll leave you feeling drained. If you got one, inject yourself with an EVE Hypo if you have one, they're electric blue in colour."

Harry slowly reached into his backpack, wincing in pain and pulled out an EVE Hypo. He slid the needle into a vein and pushed the plunger down. As the electric blue substance entered his body the pain started lessening. The pain was almost gone when Harry blacked out.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"_Look Petunia! Look at how far I can jump!"_

_Lilly was swinging on a set of swings. Suddenly she flew forward and hit the ground. Then a scream rang out. Her leg was stuck out at an odd angle, visibly broken. Petunia ran inside and came out with her parents. Luckily her dad had had basic medical training._

"_Okay Lilly, think of flowers. What's you're favourite flower? Describe it to me. What colour is it? What does it feel like? Smell? Like?"_

"_Well-" Lilly began before screaming out again._

"_There we go, I had to set it so it could heal properly. Sorry about that."_

_Slowly, Lilly got to her feet, despite her father's protests._

"_Look daddy! The pains gone!"_

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"Look sis, daddy's waking!"

Harry opened his eyes. Next to him stood two girls, the one that had accompanied him so far and the one that had been with the Big Daddy. The pain was gone, completely gone. Odd, he could swear he'd broken some bones. He stood up and stretched. He _felt_ okay.

_'Must've been my magic'_ He thought to himself.

"Daddy? This is for you!"

The girl he'd just 'rescued' handed him her vial. He shuddered, knowing the vial was full of blood, but drank it anyway. After all, it had done him good before.

"Come on Daddy, this way!"

The two Little Sisters dragged him by each hand as they skipped along happily. They headed towards a weird metal column and the second Little Sister left. In the background music started playing. Harry headed towards the sound, shotgun out. It was coming from some sort of vending machine.

"If I'm hearing that right," Owen's voice crackled over the radio, "then you're outside a Gatherer's Garden. Go ahead, put some money in and buy some upgrades for yourself."

Harry walked up to the machine and put the money he'd scavenged into the obvious slot. A screen outlined by several buttons came to life, listing the different products. One in particular caught his eye, Telekinesis. So his accidental magic-caused telekinesis had served him well and it'd be nice to be able to control it. He pressed the button for it and a jar dropped out. Then the screen changed showing a short black and white video.

"_Pick up big stuff with your mind! Throw them at your foe! What else do you need to know?"_

Harry inserted the needle and injected the plasmid, ready to pass out again. When nothing happened, Harry grew nervous. _Had it worked?_ He twitched his hand and the bottle of wine he'd been looking at came flying at him. _Apparently yes._

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"Come on Daddy! It's this way!"

Harry sighed, he'd been following this girl for hours now, but to what end? Harry almost walked into a door as his mind wander. He looked around in time to catch his Little Sister crawl through a hatch at the bottom. The door opened, revealing a stern faced woman.

"Well done little one. So, you are the one who is mysteriously appearing? You seem familiar. Those eyes."

"They were my mother's."

"Your mother, who?"

"Lilly Potter."

"Potter? What was her maiden name?"

"Uh, maiden name?"

"Before she married."

"I think it was Evans."

"As I thought. This is good news. Well heir Potter, welcome to Rapture."

**A/N: To answer a reviewer, it may be confusing, but then again our main character is 12-13 and in a completely foreign environment which, of all things, is underwater.**

**Also, don't expect this kinda update speed. I'll try and aim for once a week, I'm just kinda finding it easy to write right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ooh it's at the front this time. So yeah, someone commented on Harry not talking to his little sister much. Truth is, it's a brainwashed girl and a kid who's just been killed and brought back to life in an underwater city that has bottled superpowers and weird mutants. Yeeaaah, I'm going to say he's still slightly in shock. :P**

**Chapter 4:**

"Your mother was the first of the little ones I saved. With time, I perfected my method. But her, was the experiment. The ADAM slug was actually fused with her DNA to allow a steady supply of ADAM to prevent the madness I have come to call ADAM sickness. The lab was attacked and your mother lost her memories. I took the opportunity to send her to the surface. And now you have returned, the prodigal son."

"Sorry but, what slug?"

"The ADAM slug, a chance discovery that led to my success. It produces raw stem cells, called ADAM, that act as a benign cancer, replacing normal cells with ADAM versions. However the slugs did not produce enough ADAM for me to work with. This is where the little ones came in. When implanted, the slug would produce many times the amount of ADAM. And so, I began my work. In time I grew to hate myself for what I had done to the little ones, and set about reversing it."

"So my mother was one of these 'Little Sisters'? What does that mean for me?"

"You are unique. If my theories hold true, you will experience incredible healing when ingesting ADAM and to a lesser extent, EVE. It is fascinating, we could never get a slug to accept a male host, but by combining the DNA, here you are."

"So how did I manage to get here."

"My little one," She reached down and patted the girl who had lead Harry so far. "She guided you through this broken city. Bringing you to me. As for how you came to be in Rapture, I know not. You emerged from a VitaChamber so you must have relation to Andrew Ryan, a cousin in the family perhaps? Regardless, you are here now. If you are to survive, we must take down Sophia Lamb. She would try to take over the city, a city that is rightfully yours."

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Ginny awoke, alone. She pushed up off of the cold stone floor and looked around. The first thing that got her attention was her diary, and the Basilisk's fang pertruding from it, surrounded by ink. The next thing she noticed was the pale hand reaching towards said diary, then the lifeless body it was attached to. She screamed.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Dumbledore smiled as Fawkes returned in a flash of fire. He'd know Harry would try to take on the heir of Slytherin and it's Basilisk. That was why he'd sent Fawkes. Fawkes would only have returned in two circumstances, if Harry was dead or if Harry succeeded. Thanks to his instruments infront of him, he could see that Harry was most definitely alive. True, there had been a period where he'd come very close to death, but he'd recovered before Dumbledore'd had to intervene. He know that in some ways it was wrong to allow him to go through with this, but thanks to the prophecy Tom was going to hunt him down anyway. No, far better Harry be used to fighting. And anyway, no harm would ever true befall him in Hogwarts, he'd make sure of that. Indeed, Harry should be knocking on the door any minute now.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

He was fucked. Hell, fucked was an understatement. As he ran he glanced over his shoulder. He'd somehow been able to anger two big daddies at the same time. One had a gun that fire what suspiciously looked like rivets and threw proximity mines. The other wasn't any better. A roaring sound meet his ears, he swore again and dived to his left between some buildings. A rocket roared past and exploded harmlessly on a wall. Harry ducked out of the alley in time to catch one of those annoying auto-turrets before it deployed. Ducking through a doorway, he pulled out some duct tape, sealed it shut and then shoved it in his backpack. As he ran up the stairs, a searing heat on his back alerted him to one of the big daddies' presence. He ran up the stairs and hurled down a chest of drawers. He ran out of the upstairs door onto the walkway. There was the other one, heading right for him. He ducked through another doorway into a different building, jumping the gaping hole in front of him. He turned around in time to intercept a proximity mine and throw it back to its source, causing the doorway to collapse. Having earned a brief pause, he teleported down the hole and headed through into the next room. An explosion overhead told him his barricade was gone. He looked around for a place to hide. A freezer, perfect. He forced the door open and tucked himself inside, closing the door just in time to see the two big daddies fall through the hole. They lumbered slowly, searching for their lost pray. Sensing an opportunity, he reached out with his mind and pulled the trigger on the gun. A rivet slammed into the back of the other big daddy and soon the two were in an outright brawl. Harry slowly climbed out of the freezer, so as not to make a noise, when suddenly an icicle snapped and fell. He looked up at the two big daddies but they continued their brawl. Still, no reason to throw caution to the wind. He slowly left through the only other door in the room. The door was locked so Harry threw a register through the window, smashing it. Dual roars followed by pounding of feet told him he'd alerted his old enemies. He fell out of the window and a rocket followed him, detonating on the wall opposite. He dragged a dead body to where he was with his Telekinesis, hopefully they wouldn't be able to tell between him and the splicer. Splicer, he'd come to call them. After all, they had "spliced" themselves to insanity. He ran on, glad that those two were trapped for now.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

She'd made up her mind. She would get to the teachers and then come back for Harry. She shudder as she faced the entrance, she didn't like speaking parsletounge. Before she hadn't consciously spoke it but she knew she could, what'd her family say if they knew she was a parslemouth? Still, she had to if she wanted to get out. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"_Sstairsss." _She hissed. The tunnel before her morphed from smooth to soft, much like the stairs in the dormitories. She ascended as fast as she could; after all someone had to know.

**A/N: Yes again. :P Anyway, Harry Potter stuff is harder to write for me, how odd. I must not be good at people to people conversations O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Who likes Sirius? :D**

**Chapter 5:**

"Now then, Minerva's Den was cut off from the rest of Rapture when the lead scientist went insane. To get there you're going to have to go across the ocean floor. And to do that your going to need a diving suit. There should be some in Maintenance Central."

Harry nodded, forgetting that his ally couldn't see him and set of at a brisk run. He had been held up in a restaurant, stacking chairs and storage units infront of the entrances. It had been a good choice as there was lots of food he could cook. Who would of ever thought the Dursely's would teach him something useful? _'They probably didn't do it intentionally.' _He mused to himself. With practised ease he teleported outside. He turned around and embedded the image of his safehouse into his mind. Mike's Restaurant, it looked quite shabby, the sign was falling apart and the colours had faded. Reassured that he could always escape to his safehouse he turned back the way he intended to go and set off.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Sirius awoke, startled. Something had awoke him. He almost jumped when his vision started fading to grey. Then he remember the spell that Lily had put on him when Harry was born. It was one of a kind, and totally undetectable. In front of him a ghostly image of Lilly appeared.

"_Help Harry Sirius, please. Help Harry." _It whispered to him.

He stood up, more energized than he had been in a long time. Harry was in trouble and it was his duty to help him. He had to escape. But how to escape from the mostly secure wizarding prison in the world? He transformed into his animagus form. As a dog his lack of food really showed, and helped. He slipped through the bars and walked towards the end of the corridor. No guards would be down here at this time, there were so many dementors on the high security wing that the only reason a guard ever entered was to provide food or banish said dementors. Still, as he reached the door and transformed back into a human, it opened. Sensing the opportunity, he lunged around the door and tackled whoever was on the other side. The other man went flying to the floor and Sirius took no time to rummage through his pockets, finding the man's wand. He pointed it ahead where dementors were gathering.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled. A medium height bipedal creature with a long tail emerged. It tilted it's head, staring at the dementors with eyes that held intelligence beyond normal creatures. Then it ran at them and bit down upon one's neck area. The fellow dementors backed away as their captured kin burst into flames in the velociraptor's teeth. It charged again scattering the dementors completely and revealing a bare wall.

"REDUCTO!" Sirius yelled. The red spell flew through the air towards the wall with enough power to make the air shimmer. A dementor tried to intercept it but was tackled by the velociraptor patronus. The spell hit the wall and for a second everything froze. Then the wall disappeared, engulfed in an ever-growing fireball. As the heat and flames subsided a chilly wind blew in the now gaping hole in the wall. Hissing could be heard as molten rock hit the floor and cooled. Whilst everyone was stunned Sirius dove forward and leapt out of the prison. He flew through the air with ease and had time to mutter a quick "Protego" before he hit the water. A golden arrow appeared in the centre of his vision, another spell of Lilly's, it would point the way to Harry without the need of a wand. He pocketed the stolen wand and transformed into his dog form before setting off. Harry was in trouble and he was going to rescue him.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

**BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN AFTER FAILED MURDER ATTEMPT**

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

**Today, in a display of magic that could have only been taught by the Ex-Dark Lord himself, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban after trying to assassinate our beloved Minister Of Magic.** **Sirius Black escaped from his cell on the day of the Minister's visit. How he got out and how he knew the Minister was visiting have caused the ministry to look more closely at the Azkaban guards to find the only logical cause of Black's escape, an insider (See page 5, "Guards or Guardians?"). The escaped convict waited for minister Fudge to enter the maximum security wing before forcing him to the ground and stealing his wand. He then locked the door to said wing, sealing him in with the dementors. It was only due to the guards efforts that the minister's life was saved. However, the choice to have a minimalistic escort allowed Black to blast through a wall and escape. Head of Azkaban Security reassures us that, even with a wand, having been subjected to so much time with the dementors ensures that any escapees could not survive the swim back to England. More about Sirius Black in the upcoming book, "Sirius Black; The Rise and Fall."**

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Only slightly hesitantly, Harry pulled the lever. Water began to flood in around him. When the airlock completely filled with water, the door opened and Harry, protected by his diving suit, stepped out. What he saw took his breath away. The sea floor, illuminated by Rapture's many lights, looked eerily tranquil. Everything was so still, so peaceful. Harry shook himself out of his daze and started forwards. Pretty the coral may be, but that didn't stop it forming a maze-like barrier. As Harry walked around another wall of coral he noticed something, a pulsing, glowing slug. Thinking back to what doctor Tannenbaum had said about ADAM slugs he realized that he was staring at one. He picked it up and put it in watertight pouch on his suit. He walked forwards, revealing a ramp rising out of the ground. Slowly he ascended until he was faced with an airlock door. He pushed the button to the side and watched as the door lowered. Stepping inside, he pulled the lever and the water around him drained away. He walked into a locker room and slipped out of the diving suit. The radio flared to life.

"You must reconnect the Thinker to the rest of Rapture. With it, I may be able to undo my terrible deed." Tannenbaum's voice crackled out.

"What's the Thinker?" Harry asked.

Almost as in response another voice called out; "Welcome to Minerva's Den, home to the Thinker, Rapture's central computer!"

Harry nearly jumped, but as he looked around he saw he had wandered into a welcoming centre. Behind a desk was a robotic woman, obviously the source of the voice.

"The Thinker," Tannenbaum responded, "It is ADAM's greatest achievement to some. A thinking computer. A true AI."

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Sirius swam on. He was determined to make it to Harry, but he was tiring fast now. Suddenly a great monolith emerged into his vision. Seeing not only land, but the internal point-me charm directing him towards said land, he sped up. The monolith was a giant lighthouse, Sirius noted absently as he climbed the steps around it. He slipped in through the door, which was partially open, and collapsed, exhaustion taking him.

He awoke to the sound of music. He recognised it from somewhere. Not that it mattered, music meant people and so, sleepily, he began searching for the source. His search took him to a sphere-shaped machine. Inside a radio was playing the music he'd been hearing. That was not what caught his attention though. No, his attention was caught to the lever, mainly due to the golden light it was emitting to him. It was obvious what to do, he pulled the level. He span around as the door closed and the sphere began its descent underwater. Giant statues passed by, telling him how far down he was. Suddenly the view was obscured by a screen and a film started playing.

"_Hello, I am Andrew Ran and I have a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No! Says the man in Washington, it belongs to us. No! Says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God! No! Says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead I chose the impossible, I chose, Rapture!"_

The screen retracted but the sound kept playing, revealing a beautiful looking city on the bottom of the ocean. It was quite a marvel.

"_The city where the artist would not be bond by the census, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the strong would not be bound by the weak! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become yours."_

The sound stopped and the sphere continued in silence. From afar the city looked beautiful, but up close it looked disturbingly empty. The sphere turned and began travelling through a series of hoops. Around the hoops neon lights read out a message. _"All good things, flow into the city."_

The sphere entered the chamber and Sirius heard heavy doors being moved. The sphere began ascending. The door opened and Sirius stepped out. Everything was wet, from the floor to the banner hanging above. "Welcome to Rapture" it read.

**A/N: Comments? Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry wandered about, almost stumbling in the near pitch black. He was looking for a panel to reroute the power from. A noise to his left alerted him to someone's presence, or rather three people. He got out the shotgun in preparation. After all, it never hurt to be cautious. A shriek from his right caused him to spin and pull the trigger. He was rewarded by a fresh corpse almost hitting him. However, the other two now took the opportunity to attack, leaping at him. Harry spun and reached out. He grabbed one of the splicers and hurled it into the other. As they went shrieking into a wall he looked around, searching for something heavy. Perfect. He lifted up a boulder and threw it towards the splicers. A sickening crush was followed by silence, except for the steady dripping of water. Harry quickly headed onwards, before any more splicers decided to investigate the commotion.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Sirius Black looked about. Despite the apparent emptiness, he felt he was being watched. He looked around again. There! On the wall! It looked like a person. But that's impossib- He ducked as a hook came hurtling towards him. Another hook spun through the air like a boomerang, barely missing his chest. He raised his wand towards the figure who, not recognising the threat, just screeched at him.

"Pertificus Totallus."

The being came crashing off the wall and impacted with the ground. Hard. Carefully he approached his fallen foe. With a quick non-verbal spell the thing was floating in the air by its ankle. It appeared, for the most part, to be human. He sighed and released both spells. The person fell to the ground and Sirius turned away. A hook flew over his shoulder and he sighed. With a flick of his wand, the persistent foe flew into the water. The wand seemed to be getting stronger, as if it was accepting him as its owner. If his welcome was anything to go by he'd need it.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

He'd found what appeared to be a fuse box. Of course, he had no idea what to do with it, his luck wasn't that good.

"Hey Owen?"

Yes kid?"

"Do you think you could talk me through how to do this?"

"Kid, if it's made in Rapture I could fix it with a paper-clip, straw and elastic band! Now then, take off the covering."

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

He'd appeared in what looked like the welcoming area. It looked deserted, with chairs and bins tipped over and a pile of burnt out rubble in the corner. The mechanical sound of young girls signing caught Sirius' attention. Making his way upstairs, a faded pink machine came into view. "Gatherer's Garden" the sign read. It looked like it accepted some form of currency. Sirius sighed when he realized he didn't have any money and then slapped himself. Muttering a quick "Alohmora," he watched as a vial popped out. It looked like it was supposed to be injected, well he didn't have a problem with that. After all, if it was on sell it had to be safe. He inserted the needle into his arm and depressed the lunger. He gasped, it felt like electricity was coursing through his veins. It even looked like it was, as his veins pulsed an electric blue in colour. As electricity began leaping off his fingertips he felt pain. Such unbearable pain. Had he been a weaker man he may have passed out already. Suddenly the pain dissipated, leaving only his pulsing veins and the occasional spark leaving his fingertips. Movement. Behind him. He spun and lashed out with his hand, electricity arcing off it, through the air and into the other man. The attacker barely had time to scream before the electricity overrode his nervous system, paralysing him completely. He turned back towards the machine and the now-empty vial.

"_What had been in that!"_ He thought.

He spun as he heard a scream, catching the man who, having abandoned his lead pipe, had decided to jump him, mid-flight with a right hook to the face. The man crumpled and staggered backwards, before falling of the balcony. He looked down at his left hand that was still pulsing. Experimentally he flicked his fingers forwards. A bolt of blue electricity impacted the wall opposite. Hmm, he'd been aiming for the sign to the left. He took aim and flicked his wrist again. This time the bolt hit just below. He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on how to activate his new ability. He opened his eyes and took aim at the sign. This time the bolt hit it's target, causing the neon sign to briefly light up. Well, it was a start.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

"Good. Now then, take the paper-clip and unfold it. Okay, now use it to connect the red wire, the green wire and the black wire together. And you're done! When you're ready flick the switch, just don't be holding those wires when you do."

Harry let the wires drop and flicked the switch. One by one lights began flickering on.

"It worked! Man Owen, what'd you do down here?"

"Before it all went to hell I was a scientist, but I also worked as a mechanic. Now, is everything on?"

"No just the lights."

"Okay, that means the main generator's down. That means you're going to have to fix it. There should be some spare parts in one of the directors' offices."

"Right you are. Umm... Owen, what's this?"

"What's it look like kid?"

"There's a glass chamber, some kind of coil and some other stuff. It's pretty big, almost as big as me."

"Looks like you've found yourself an Ion Laser. Look over it, there should be a shoulder strap somewhere."

"How am I supposed to carry it?"

"Look around for a Gatherer's Garden, you'll be needing the Sports Boost gene tonic."

"But the power's out, how am I going to get it?"

"Kid, is there anything heavy around, a lead pipe perhaps?"

"There's a wrench!"

"That'll do. Now then, go find a Gatherer's Garden."

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

Sirius looked at the elevator infront of him. It was obviously broken, probably from water damage. He pulled his wand out and muttered "Repairo". Parts of the elevator flew back together and then he was stood facing a fully operational elevator. As he stepped inside, the floor sunk slightly. Then the door closed and the lift started ascending. He stepped out and the first thing that caught him was the smell. Looking around the corner he could see the source. A woman, dead on the floor with her head caved in. She had obviously been dead a while, even if the smell wasn't a give away. There are some things the body does to itself after death that someone just shouldn't witness. He quickly past the woman and found himself in a restaurant of sorts. He raided the kitchen but most of the food was off. He did, however, find a first aid kit. Proceeding onwards through the door on the lower floor, he found himself in a viewing box of a theatre. The glass of the box opposite had had its glass smashed in and a dead body was lying in the break. A quick "Ahlomora" on the gate and he was allowed to continue.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

It was wrong, morally. Harry knew it. But cutting through splicers with the Ion Laser was just such fun! Another leapt at him and was cut along the middle. It even cauterized the wounds, so he didn't have to worry about the blood. He slowed as he approached his destination, one of the director's offices. Screens flickered to life and a camera descended, watching him.

"_Identifying." _A voice buzzed. Harry, tensed. What if the office had defences? Would it just not let him in or would it take action?

"_Identified. Little Sister. Permission granted."_

That was lucky.

"Sounds like you're in kid. I was going to suggest just burning through the door but that would've activated the defences."

"Thanks for the warning!"

"Haha, don't worry kid. I'd warn you. Now then, what you're looking for should be in there somewhere."

Harry sighed. That was helpful, not. He began searching through the contents of the office.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

He jumped down where the steps had been. Now he was faced with a choice, left to "Medical" or right to "Neptune's Bounty". Well, he had enough medical supplies, and Neptune's Bounty might still have edible food. With that Sirius headed off.

**A/N: You gotta love Sirius! :D**


	7. Not Real Chapter  Questions

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE REAL CHAPTER**

Okay people, after a string of really rather irratating crashes, I have descided to revisit this fanfic and just redo the lost chapters (I had them done as well :/ ).

But enough of that. I have questions.

1) What do you want to see happen in this fic?

2) When was Harry born in the books?

3) Given that Bioshock is set in the 1960's, do you think it plausable for Harry to be a third generation decendant of Rapture?

4) Should I change when Harry dies (at the start of this fic)?

and finally:

5) Post-Bioshock or Post-Bioshock 2?

Reply in reviews. I will hurry to get the next chapter up quickly.


	8. Chapter 1?

**A/N: Chapter 1 has been rewritten. It's now longer (hopefully) and contains more backstory (well, kinda).**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry felt as the Basilisk's poison seeped through his body. Tom stood over him laughing.

"Thought you could win?" Tom asked, his voice soft and taunting. "Not a chance."

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry spat as the venom started taking effect. "You really shouldn't of done that." He rose shakily to his feet.

"Really?" Tom asked, his voice full of mocking curiosity, "Why ever not?"

"Because-" Harry stammered out, "-no one fucks with me."

And with the last of his strength he ripped the fang out of his shoulder and slammed it into the book. Ink spurting everywhere and Tom's pain-filled screaming blurred in and out of vision as Harry felt, and saw, the blackness envelope him. Then there was nothing, no pain, no Tom Riddle, no Basilisk's venom, just emptiness. But there, on the edge of his hearing was a sound, the most beautiful sound. As the sound grew louder the it became distinguishable, Phoenix song. Only this was the most beautiful, awe-inspiring song Harry had ever heard. It sung of rebirth and new life. Then it began to take form, it's wings and body were a flame, except there was no body, just flame. As it grew closer Harry blinked in surprise, it was massive. The phoenix landed and turned to face Harry.

"_The road is long and winding,__" _It spoke into Harry's mind. It's voice commanded respect, no, it's voice forced respect. No one could hear a voice like that and not respect the speaker.

"_You died. You should not of died. We have come to a fork in the path. You will be reborn. Great challenges await you on either path. Take care Harry Potter, for now it is time to return to the living."_

The phoenix's flames grew and engulfed Harry. They didn't hurt, but they still stung. A particularly painful jolt forced his eyes open and even in this disoriented state he could tell two things, he was no longer in the Chamber of Secrets and he was naked. Suddenly a pair of doors in front of him opened and water poured in. He had to think fast or die. Harry wasn't exceptionally bright, not like Hermione, but he had a knack for doing the impossible. So when a bubble-head charm appeared around him he wasn't surprised, even though such charm wasn't taught for a few years yet. Not to mention that he'd done so wandlessly.

The pressure crushed in on him, threatening to kill him. He had to get rid of this water. Glancing around he spotted a lever, above it faded gold words read "Emergency Draining Controls". Harry swam to it and, with effort, pulled down the lever. Nothing happened. Shit. Next to the lever a screen flickered on. It read "Airlock seal broken." Well that was just great. Oh well, at least there was only one way to go. He swam up the stairs and around the corner, under a partially closed door and up some more stairs. It was almost fun, if it weren't for the crushing pressure. Then he came face to face with the problem. The airlock door had buckled and the central piece was missing. Praying it'd work, Harry concentrated on the word "Repairo" and waved his hand. Two things happened. On one hand the door straightened out and the central piece flew back into position. On the other, his bubble-head charm failed. He tried and failed to get it to return. Tried again. Failed. Now running out of oxygen and panicking madly, Harry swam as fast as he could back down stairs. Halfway down the second set of steps he let out a breath despite himself. Suddenly he was in front of the lever. He grasped at it and forced it down. He smiled as the water started to drain away, then he blacked out.

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

_"Let me know if her condition improves."_

"_Of course. Wait! Sophia! She is conscious!"_

_A woman hurried into view._

"_Eleanor? Can you hear me? Do you recognise who I am?"_

"_Mother?"_

"_That's right Eleanor, rest now."_

_As her vision faded she caught the tail end of her mother's conversation._

"_-what has the implantation done?"_

"_Well, every cell in her body is ADAM based. It also appears that she can filter and produce ADAM like the slug-"_

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

~~ Of The Ashes ~~

_Footsteps, coming closer. Two sets, one small on very large. Stopping... Where were they? Right next him. Great, time to open our eyes. _Two figures stood over him, a small girl with glowing yellow eyes and a very tatty dress and a massive, hulking... thing.

"Look daddy, it's an angel! I can see the light coming from his belly! Wait, he's still breathing. Don't worry, he'll be an angel soon enough."

As they walked away the darkness re-encompassed him.

Groggily, Harry stood up. As he looked around him he froze. It was obvious where the water had come from now. Taking up most of one wall was a series of massive windows. But that wasn't what made him freeze. Outside the window was an impossible sight. Before him loomed a massive city complete with neon signs, on what appeared to be the bottom of the ocean. He shook himself from the eerily beautiful scene and started to explore a little. There were some clothes in trunks but they were all completely soaked, to the point of disintegrating in his hands. He carried on back towards where the airlock was, seeing no other way out. As the airlock door opened he could see what had caused the flooding. Half of an aeroplane was stuck out of the side of the passage, to big for his magic to move.

"_First time splicing's got a kick like a mule, but there's nothing better than a fist full o' lightning now is there?"_

He shook his head and looked behind him. He could of sworn he was stood a couple of feet _back _from where he was with what appeared to be electricity coursing through his arm. Slowly he ascended the stairs to the balcony above.

_He walked up to the machine and picked up the jar. Taking the syringe he extracted the liquid inside and injected it into one of his vein. Pain filled his vision as his muscles spasmed. He gripped the railing in attempt to stay upright. Another spasm and the ground was rushing up to greet him personally._

He fell forwards, hitting the stairs with a thud. He picked himself up warily and proceeded up the stairs. In front of him was the machine he'd just seen in his vision. He reached forward to take the bottle but his hands brushed against air. Looking more carefully the machine was empty. He sighed and walked back downstairs. He picked his way through the wreck of a plane and into the next area. There was another one of those machines he'd fallen out of and a weird glowing syringe capsule, which he pocketed, but other than that there was nothing of interest. He proceeded up the stairs to discover an atrium of sorts with six elevators. Of course only one was working so his choice was simple.

As the elevator ascended he took a good look at the city. Parts of it were crumbling and in disrepair, whilst others were faded and damp. It was obvious there had been a leak, which had been patched up, but no sign of inhabitants. The lift arrived at its destination with a simple 'ding' and Harry stepped off. He stepped through the door on his right. Then ducked behind the bar. Two people with mean-looking machine guns waded through the dining area. Unfortunately, they heard him. As he popped his head up several shots whirled overhead. He through a bottle in the general direction but it missed. Suddenly the bullets stopped as both people reloaded. He dived for a pillar by the stairs. One of the people lit a make-shift grenade and through it at him. Instinctively he raised his hands across his face and the grenade went flying back, impacted a window and exploded. Water poured in catching everyone off guard and throwing them to the floor. Slowly blast shields raised over the windows, shutting off the water flow. Harry started to get to his feet but stopped when he looked up. Infront of him stood both of his foes, their guns pointed at him.

**A/N: Better or worse than the original?**


End file.
